Cherry Blossoms
by Alan's Only
Summary: GW and HG had a good relashionship, yet one lie and a magical cookie catcher later HG and SS Fall into a woorlpool of just outa school Goddesses, death, and a Sex Ed book and just a dash of a new magical beast breed from GW's lies...Can SS help HG?SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own…no money… no infrag. intend

Cherry Blossoms By Alan's Only AND _Arlena Biotch_ Chapter 1 

"Hermione" whispered Ginny from beside her. Hermione slowly turned her head away from the book in her lap.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I have a real muggle cootie catcher!" said Ginny with smile on face. Sometime she remanded Hermione of her father in so many ways.

"What?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know the hand game that tell who are going to marry! But I changed it show who is heart's greatest desire." Ginny said with a smile, her voice low. So much like her dad…

"Oh…No deviation. Right?" asked Hermione.

"None," said Ginny. "You answer some questions and then it shows you your deepest want…Deepest need." Ginny said. She pulled out a folded paper; it was dark purple with cherry blossoms on it.

"Alright," said Hermione she turned from the seat in the library to look at Ginny better. Ginny handed Hermione the paper.

A question appeared and she answered. After each question the paper unfolded itself. Soon there was but one question left. Hermione could feel the paper probe her mind as she thought of an answer. Finally she muttered "yes". The paper started to spin and it glowed a bright pink. Ginny had a grin on her face, as Hermione's eyes grew wide. Suddenly a name appeared in front of her eyes. However, they were not there for when she reached up to push them away in disbelief they didn't budge. They just burned brighter.

"Ginny what's going on?" asked Hermione. The only reason her voice was quite was for the library's sake.

"Did the words appear?" asked Ginny. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"They won't go away!" Hermione said closing her eyes. The words burned in her eyelids.

"You have to accept them!" said Ginny getting worried.

"I can't…I wont!" said Hermione, sweat forming on her forehead.

"You have to or you will go blind!" said Ginny.

"Oh what a lovely thing to not say in the beginning!" hissed Hermione

The light from the words, _name,_ glowed even brighter they stung her eyes and burned her head.

"FINE" Hermione yelled. Ginny covered Hermione mouth as she started to scream.

No one had ever reacted like this. Ginny prayed that Hermione would be all right. Once her screaming stopped Hermione opened her eyes they were a lot different they where dark almost black but they where not black just a deep brown.

"Hermione are you all right?" asked Ginny.

"Muph", Hermione tried to talk but Ginny's hand still held fast. Ginny let go with a smile. "Yes" said Hermione again.

"What was so terrible that you didn't want to except it? Did you see Victor?" asked Ginny. She was the only one that Hermione had ever told about what Victor did to make Hermione dump him.

"No…" Hermione said rubbing her eyes. Once open they where back to their normal color. Ginny was happy about that.

"Then who?" asked Ginny her curiosity got the better of her. She smirked.

"You swear on your soul you will NEVER even breath a word! Evenifsomebodyistorturingyou!" said Hermione in a rush her face was red from the tirade.

"I swear! On my Brothers' grave!" said Ginny she held out her pinky to Hermione.

Hermione, for a second, felt pain for the girl in front of her. She was the last one in the long line of the Weasley bloodline. Her and her mother where the only ones that lived threw the last battle: Arther, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Ron had all fallen. Even now the bloodline was to stop.

Hermione smiled and grabbed her pinky with her own. She bright her mouth close to Ginny's ear.She whispered the name into it. Ginny's eyes went wide. Once Hermione pulled away Ginny's jaw dropped.

"How?" she whispered, "But I thought…" she whispered.

"I know, love…so did I," said Hermione. She hugged Ginny. Her girlfriend.

After the war a lot of things changed. Hermione's whole family was killed. Ginny's mom welcomed Hermione into her home with opened arms. Hermione and Ginny had grown closer over the summer until Ginny had confessed that she was in love with Hermione. Molly didn't even know. Ginny knew how badly her mom would feel that the bloodline would end with her. However, Ginny didn't care. Hermione was rather scared at the thought of being a lesbian but after a while it grew on her. Her first time was with Ginny and she didn't know what a man felt like. Nevertheless, Hermione grew to love Ginny. She knew what to do. Really, she didn't even know why females liked to have sex with males if not to have children.

"You can't want him!" said Ginny, and tears filled her eyes. She pushed Hermione away.

"I don't feel like I do…" said Hermione looking down at her lap. "I need to think. I'll see you in the morning." said Hermione she packed her things in to her bag and walked up to Gryffindor tower. Luckily she had her own room. Though once she entered it everything reminded her of Ginny. Tears started to spill from her eyes as well. She needed to go some where that wouldn't remind her of Ginny.

She walked back out of the tower and down the marble staircase. She was about to walk out side but it was to cold to go out only in a tanktop and sweat pants. She turned and ran she didn't care where she ran to, she just lets her feet and legs take her were ever they wanted to. Her eyes were to full of tears by the time she reached the piercing cold. She opened the nearest door. The tears fell and she cried harder. She tried to walk father in to the room but her sobs made her body weak she collapsed in a heap on the floor. The coldness seemed to envelop her and shocked her into sleep.

Strong arms wrapped around her but they made sure not to disturb her sleeping form. The owner looked down at the girl and clicked his tongue.

_It's to far into the winter for a young girl to be down in the dungeons with only thin muggle clothes on..._He thought. He walked her in to the next room. He some how handled her in one arm and pulled out his wand. He shot a couple of spells around the room. A fire started in the hearth, a chair by the fire became a bit bigger and more comfortable. The man put Hermione on the chair and transfigured his outer robes in to a warm black blanket. She snuggled up to it and wiggled her way in to the chair.

A very faint smile came to the male's lips, but was gone as fast as it came. Hermione whimpered and held the robe-blanket closer. She sighed and hugged it. The male gulped and sat down on the chair next to her. He looked in to the fire and listened to the little sounds Hermione made.

_How would Miss Granger feel when she wakes and finds the evil potions master is taking care of a 'know-it-all'_ he thought. He yawned. His eyes slowly closed.

"_Ginny please don't leave!" yelled Hermione. Ginny turned and looked at Hermione in pain._

"_Just go back to him!" Ginny yelled in return. Her flaming red hair fell into her eyes._

"_I don't wait him! I wait you!" yelled Hermione_

"_No you don't…" said Ginny. _

"_Yes I do." said Hermione strongly. She tried to hug Ginny but she pushed away. She then spun around, and ran away. Hermione fell to her knees. Suddenly strong arms picked her up and carried her some where. They sat her down and covered her in warmth. _

Slowly Hermione came to. The warmth of the blanket over her felt nice. The smell tickled her nose; it was a strange arrangement of sweet lemons and a spicy smell almost like _'Old Spice'_. A smile came to here lips. She looked around and the smile faded, fast. She was in a place she had never been before. Her eyes landed on a sleeping form next to her.

His black hair covered his face. Hermione yawned and sat up. The blanket fell off and on to the floor; the fire had died down Hermione noticed once she stood. There was a chill in the air. Hermione picked back up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She walked over to the male and looked down at him his hair covered his face as well. Hermione smiled and moved his hair from his face. She gasped and backed away. She could tell he was starting to stir. Hermione quickly left.

_Why did he have to find me!_ She thought she held the blanket to her not thinking twice. She ran up the staircases to the Gryffindor tower. She muttered the password to the Fat lady.

"You're missing breakfast," she said as she opened.

Hermione ignored her and entered the common room. No one was in there. She walked to the portrait of a cherry blossom tree with a lake next to it. There was a beautiful small sun fairy on a red rose. Hermione whispered her love's name and no, it was _not_ her hearts so called 'greatest desire'.

The little fairy smiled and the portrait swung open. Hermione walked in and fell onto her bed. She had forgotten about the blanket until now. She rolled and got tangled in it. She rolled again and fell off of her bed.

"Owe" she moaned she got up and the blanket fell. She huffed and threw it on to a chair. She laid back down on her bed and fell asleep.

Her dreams where plagued with the visions of the name and their owner...

She didn't have to wake up anytime that day because it was right in the middle of the Christmas holidays.

--TBC

AN/ no I'm no gonna tell you the name she saw until later. But hey it's a good way for people to keep coming back! Never write once you get out of a Kick Arse movie…GO _**AVP!**_

_Off to Chapter 2_


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own…no money made…no infringment intended.

Cherry Blossoms

By Alan's Only AND _Arlena Biotch_

Part 2

Slowly her eyes opened they felt awkward and weird. She rubbed them and yawned. She was nice and warm. She looked around and noticed that she was in her room. The house elves haven't been in. She sat up and looked over at the cloak. She had enough time to get out of bed take a shower and get changed. And which she did.

She walked out of the portrait and was engulfed by warm arms.

"Oh my god Hermione I was so worried!" said Ginny. Her face was pressed in to Hermione's shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny. "I thought you would try to kill yourself." Ginny sobbed.

"Never!" said Hermione strongly. Giving Ginny a squeeze.

"Then I thought that you went off to find out wither or not you are straight!" said Ginny. She never took her face from Hermione's shoulder. But Hermione could understand every word.

"I would never cheat on you," said Hermione.

"I know…And I know that you would never try something like that." said Ginny. Hermione could feel a wet spot in the crook of her neck.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione she started to think that Ginny was not as strong as she put on. But Hermione didn't say any thing on that track."Never mind," she whispered and kissed Hermione's neck. A little frown creased her lips but turned up in to a smile when Ginny moved away.

"Let's go eat," said Hermione. She took Ginny's hand and walked out of the common room.

They walked down the marble staircase and in to the great hall their fingers were still tangled. Ginny lightly tried to pull away but Hermione just held her hand tighter.

They walked up to the one table in the middle of the room. The occupants of the table all look up at them. Some of their eyes traveled down to their hands. Dumbledore started to clap and the other teachers followed soon the last of the students joined in. Ginny blushed and Hermione just smiled. They sat down at the table, Hermione next to Dumbledore and Ginny on her other side.

"Hello ladies how nice of you to join us," said Dumbledore's friendly voice.

"Hi, Headmaster!" said Hermione's happy voice.

"Let's eat!" said Dumbledore. The food appeared on the table.

Hermione slowly took notice that only Dumbledore didn't want to talk about her and Ginny's relationship. A Hufflepuff 5th year and a Ravenclaw 1st year were wildly trying to get questions answered. Soon it became to much and Ginny kindly told them to shut up. The rest of the meal was pleasant. The only other Gryffindor at the table was a 7th year male and he kept giving Ginny weird looks.

At the end of the meal Hermione and Ginny walked back up and into the tower.

"Listen Hermione I have some work I have to do…I'll see you later." Said Ginny she looked sorta fidgety and walked rather fast out of there. Hermione shrugged and went into her room. She didn't even notice that the black blanket was no longer in the chair she threw it onto.

She stripped then walked into the bathroom and drew herself a nice warm bath. She tried one of the new taps and it sprayed yellow bubbles. A light smell of lemons filled the room. Hermione smiled and she slowly dissended in to the warm water. The bubbles soothed away all the tension in her body even the bit she did know she had. Her mind lightly registered that the water smelt of the blanket. And that the owner must smell like that too.

"What I'm I thinking?" Hermione said aloud.

Her mind did get off the subject be then it landed on Ginny. She had been acting weird for the last few days but Hermione had just brushed it off. But today was on the top of the list. Ginny had never tried to get Hermione to let go of her hand. She had always hid them. And Ginny seemed to lean a way from her at the table. _I think Ginny's speech may have me on high alert today…_ Hermione thought. _But why was Nellive giving Ginny those mean looks?_ Hermione thought. Nellive had never had a thing against gay relationships. _But still…Why?_ She kept asking herself.

Finally she just gave up and got out. She wiped herself off and drained the tub. She pulled her hair up in to a ponytail so it wouldn't get tangled. She walked into her room and changed back into her other clothes. _No need for more work_ she thought to herself. She threw her wet towel into the hamper. She then flopped on to her bed. She smiled as the smell of lemons enveloped her. She thought it was for the fact that she just toke a bath. But soon the spicy smell of '_old spice'_ flouted in to her nose. She sat up and looked down at the bed. There was the black blanket. She pulled it out from under her and looked it over. A normal blanket wouldn't hold so much sent. She tried a couple spells until the black blanket turned itself in to Professor Snape's Black outer robes.

"That was rather nice of him…" Hermione said aloud. She folded it and sat it next to her bed. She laid back on her bed and snuggled in to her own sent. It was a rather gingery smell. Her eyes slowly closed and she was sleeping again.

_I try to look around…  
__I see nothing… _

A voice sang out threw the darkness. Hermione looked around. It was so dark that even when Hermione put her hand in front of her face. So only found darkness.

_I want to look for you…  
__I want to love you… _

Hermione tried to stand but it felt like some one was holding her down.

_I look for you…  
__I find you… _

Hermione noticed that the voice belonged to Ginny. She screamed out for her but no sound came from her mouth.

_But you love some one else…  
__I want to give up…_

Hermione started to cry; "I will never love someone else!" she was able to yell.

_I did…  
__I gave in…_

"What do you mean?" screamed Hermione. A bright light appeared and Ginny walked out of it. She was in a long rose yellow dress. It split on the shoulders but came back into a gold cuff around the wrists. Around her waist was another gold band. The rest of the dress flowed to the ground. Hermione thought Ginny looked like a goddess.

_I had to know…_

Ginny's voice said but not a sound came from the goddess.

"What do you mean?" screamed Hermione. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

The woman slowly walked over to Hermione. But she really glided. The light started to change. The came to a stop in front of Hermione. She gave a little smile. Hermione could smell Ginny's rose smell. The smile soon turned in to a grin. The skin of her lips slowly pulled back. Hermione was to scared to look away. As the skin pealed a clear liquid began to ooze out of the wounds. Hermione screamed and was able to close her eyes. There was a sickening wet thud. Then it sounded like she was breaking her ribcage open. There was another Thud. A weird smell filled Hermione's nose it was like rotting flesh and years old blood.

"Hermione, love, look at the one you claimed to love." said a voice it sounded a bit like Ginny. But it was ragged, cracked, and held no happiness.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"Look." It demanded again. It sounded like the thing was right above her. She could feel the hot breath of the thing. The liquid fell on to her chest it felt like it was about to burst.

Hermione wildly flailed her arms. They hit something it was soft. Hermione opened her eyes to find Ginny staring down at her. Her hand was on Hermione's head.

Hermione was breathing hard and a cold sweat covered her body. " Oh Ginny it was terrible."

Ginny said nothing she just looked down at Hermione. tears in her eyes. She just shook her head. Hermione threw her arms around Ginny.

"Hermione…I'm sorry…" Ginny whispered. She didn't hug her back or even put her arms around her.

"Ginny…Why are you sorry?" asked Hermione. She held on to Ginny tightly breathing her rosy smell. She didn't care really. She was just happy that Ginny was all there and her skin wasn't falling off.

"It was true…" said Ginny. Hermione's face shot up to look at Ginny's face. It had tears streaming down it.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She let go of Ginny and sat back. Ginny said nothing but she did shoot up from her seat and run out the door. Hermione sat there dazed for a couple seconds then she took off after her.

She searched the tower. Then started around the school she couldn't find her anywhere. Hermione went to the library and searched it. Still nothing. She went in to the great hall. She was rather startled that it was dinner. She felt weird when she sat in a empty seat.

"Miss Granger were is Miss Weasley?" asked a low baritone voice. Hermione jumped and looked around. On her left was a 5th year Slytherin. And the one on her right was Professor Snape. He was facing her and had a little smirk.

"Um…In the tower." muttered Hermione. She didn't look at him. She just kept her eyes trained on the table.

"Really…" said Snape. Hermione could tell that he didn't believe her. She looked up at him. He had an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes," said Hermione. a bit more strongly now. But all Snape had to do was look in to Hermione's eyes to tell that she was hurting inside. And he did.

He muttered some thing under his breath and visions of her dream crossed her mind. But that's all. Hermione thought nothing of it. But she did feel a little weird and left open. But she just shook it off. She looked up in to Snape's eyes. They looked rather sorry. But the look was gone as fast it had come.

"Um…" Hermione was going to say something about his robe but he turned and started a different conversion with Dumbledore. Hermione felt a bit taken back. She turned back to her food.

Once done she walked back to the tower. No one was in there so she walked in to her room. She sat on her bed. She was wanted so bad to snuggle up to Ginny. But she will do the next best thing. Study!

Once in the library she looked for the beast in her dream. She found a couple promising titles. _Dream Beasts, Things with No Face, Smells and What Makes Them in Dreams _and_ Human's and the Beasts Within._

She sat down at a close table and propped up a book. She tried to remember all she could. Nothing was in the first 3 books. Then she opened the last book.

As she read the index one of the contents jumped out at her, _Changing Forms in Dreams._ She flipped through the book and found the chapter.

It didn't seem she'd find anything until a word caught her eye. _Rotting_ the passage was describing a beast.

Aloonthhadeorlitoyo-Inanonevfe  
_(Aloonth for short)  
__Height: 9 to 20 ft tall  
__Color: any color of the outside hair color  
__Eyes: deep black  
__Face shape: It has a normal human shape head, But the jaws jet from it and the fangs look like wolves.  
__Arms: about 2 ft long,(if 9 ft tall every foot adds 4.5 inches) the fingers are 5 inches long, the nails are a dark a dark white, stained with lies.  
__Torso: 3rd of the height, the ribs that protrude from the chest looks like it was blown out.  
__Tail: It is about twice as long as the body is and holds a deadly green poison.  
__Legs: 2/3rd of the body, Its knees bend the other way, and its feet hold 3 inch long nails.  
__Smell: The rotting smell is from the old lies that have built up and the years of old blood smell is from the biggest lie, the worst it was the older the blood well smell.  
__Weapons: A clear liquid drips from every pore and its mouth. _

_This beast usually comes out of a person who has deceived you. Or has a much bigger secret that they have lied about. Usually in the genre of love or friendship. The person will look like a god-goddess. If you have seen this beast then you should think over your relationship._

Hermione snorted and stopped reading. She closed the book and put it and other the books away. She had always believed books but in this case she didn't care how creditable the book was she wasn't going to listen to it.

She headed back to her room. She sat on her bed and looked around. There were pictures of her and Ron, Harry and others. Some of just them, hung on the dark red walls. There was a desk on the far wall it was clean and tidy. There was a fireplace around it was a lion carved in to the wood. Her bed was a deep red and gold. The dark cream colored curtains hung by the poles. The chair in the corner was a deep maroon.

She sighed and changed in to her sky blue PJs. She slid into the covers and fell in to a fit full sleep.

TBC

(AN/ hey all! This story is the longest I've ever written! Really the longest first two parts. But what the hell! Please Review.)

(AN;/ I will send who ever can geuss wht the mosters name ie, something good!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own um, Don't make money, And no infrag intended.

Cherry Blossoms

By Alan's Only

Part 3

Hermione slept pass breakfast. So when she awoke her stomach growled. She stood and walked into the bathroom. 15min later she came back out in black jeans and a greenish-blue light sweater. She sprayed some of her perfume on her wrists and neck. She grabbed Snape's Outer robes and walked out of the tower.

Her stomach could wait till lunch she told herself. the dungeons were freezing. She couldn't understand why or even how Snape could survive down here. She knocked on his office door. A loud 'Enter' was yelled from the other side. Hermione slowly opened the door. As she walked into the room her eyes where amazed to see all of the things on the walls. She walked up to his desk and waited for him to look up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked as his head slowly raised.

"I um…came…uh…came to…ahhh…" she tried to speak but her mouth couldn't form the words. She did know why her mouth reacted like this. Or why she had an over whelming sense to kiss the Professor in front of her.

"Well do spit it out." Snape sneered. That brought her back in to reality. She shock her head and pulled the robe out from behind her.

"I came to return this. And to say thank you." Hermione said. She handed Snape's out stretched hand the robe. Their fingers lightly touched. It sent a little tingle down Hermione's spine.

"Well, Thank you for returning it." He said. He sat the robe in a corner of his desk.

Hermione nodded then a weird chilling sensation went down her spine. The kind that tells you something is wrong. Hermione quietly nodded and excused herself. She walked rather fast out of there and ran up the stairs. She didn't know where she was going but her legs where taking her some where. They took her outside and on to the Quidditch pitch. She looked around and saw no real sign of why she was here. But then her eyes spotted something red off in the distance. She ran to it. As she came closer the snow on the ground became red. She stopped horrified at what she saw. Ginny was lying there huddled in a little ball. Hermione dropped to her knees not caring if the blood stained her clothes.

"Ginny? What happened," Hermione asked. She looked down at Ginny. Ginny slowly moved her head to look at Hermione. Tears were running down her cheeks. She moved out of the ball and showed Hermione the cuts on her arms. They looked like they were infected but fresh.

"I don't know…" said Ginny. The blood ran down her arms. Ginny's eyes were only pupils making them black.

"Ginny, have you ever lied to me?" asked Hermione. The books information itching in the back of her mind. Ginny nodded. "About our relationship?" Ginny nodded again. "Tell me why." Hermione demanded. Not only was she scared but she also was furious.

"Because the day you left the library I thought you where going to find out if you where straight…So did I" said Ginny. Hermione gasped. "And I found out that…" Ginny tried to keep talking but stopped in a groan of pain. She doubled over in pain.

"Ginny! What's the matter?" Hermione said. She moved so she could hug Ginny from the side. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Ginny!" she cried.

"Go run." said a voice a bit like Ginny's. But it sounded like the monsters voice was breaking in. Hermione didn't move. "RUN away!" Ginny screamed she looked over at Hermione her skin started to peal away. Hermione screamed and backed a way. As the clear liquid ran down Ginny's face it dripped down into the snow eating it away like salt.

"Ginny!" screamed Hermione. She looked away again closing her eyes in fright. The sound of a wet thud filled her ears and then the sickening creak of the ribs. A low growl then issued from the beast.

"Hermione, Look at me" it growled. Its voice was like one in her dream. Hermione gulped and slowly opened her eyes. She felt a claw run its self across her cheek. Hermione turned her head. A scream burst from her mouth. The monster was worst than the book said. It was a greenish-flaming fire red.

The beast roared. Hermione gulped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. The beast roared again at her. The clear liquid flew from her mouth a bit landed on her sweater. It started to eat it away.

"Reprisenta!" she yelled the beast took a step back its leg creaking but it was just like a pop. Its tail lashed at Hermione. She backed away. It nearly hit her she turned and ran to the bridge that crossed over the opened area around the arena. She ran out in to the open grounds of the school she head the beast catching up to her. She made a beeline to the forest, which she hoped to lose the thing following her. Her sweater began to burn at her skin. She pulled it off and pointed her wand at her chest. She stopped and whispered a spell. A black hoody appeared. She put the hood over her head and she disappeared from site. She took deep breaths and walked on.

Trees looked like they were reaching out to her. She could feel the quite staking of the beast behind her and the eyes of the woods around her. Her grip on her wand tighter as she turned around and walked back the way she came.

But instead of finding the open field of the school grounds she found an open field and at the other side was the beast. Its head looked around and its nostrils flared. She knew it could smell her but she quietly moved on. She stepped down and her foot found a twig. It snapped and the Beast's head snapped in her direction. She ran and blindly too. Her face was slapped by leaves and dry twigs. Her arms moved in front of her face but left a clear view of the path in front of her. The hood fell from her head bringing her back in to view. Finally she hit the edge of the forest. She ran but went flying once her shoe hit something in the snow.

"Hermione, Why do you run?" asked the beast. Once it came out of the tree line.

"Stay away!" Hermione screamed. She crawled backwards. The beast slowly walked to her. It jumped and landed right over Hermione. It roared again. Hermione covered her face with her arms, again. The liquid started to eat away her sweater again. She screamed once more. A loud booming voice shot across the grounds.

"Inatara Incanto!" the voice roared. A emerald-ruby spell hit the monster and it flow back. Another voice roared the same spell with the first voice a second time, as the beast came running back to Hermione.

"Don't kill Ginny!" Hermione whispered. She could feel her bare skin being burned and the stinging sensation of the snow on her naked back.

The last thing she heard was a howl like scream as three voices yelled the for a third time. Finally the pain was to much and she fell in to a void of no pain or worry.

TBC

AN/ Hey all not as long as the others but what the hell! By the next chapter this story will have more words in it then 'Mistakes' but what ever. **_AVP_** Kicks Arse!


	4. Chapter 4

BACK

Off to Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own…no money…no infrag.

**Cherry Blossoms**

**By Alan's Only**

Part 4 

"But why?" asked a women's voice from above.

Hermione felt like she didn't belong here. She couldn't move. Her eyes wouldn't even open. But her ears worked fine and she eavesdropped into the conversation going on above her.

"Because they were together," said an old voice. _Dumbledore _her mind said.

"Yes I know they were rather close. Like sisters," said the women's voice Hermione's mind registered it as Molly Weasley.

"No Molly they were in a relationship," Dumbledore said. _Great way to let her know…_ Thought Hermione.

Molly gasped and Hermione heard her fall in to a chair. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"That little wench!" cursed Molly under her breath. She shot a glare at the headmaster. "Why did you not stop this when you found out?" Molly asked. Her glare shot ice at Dumbledore.

"First of all do not use profanity in my presence. Secondly This had started before school had and I have no power over what happens out side of these grounds." Dumbledore said. his voice was a gentle but commanding. Molly huffed and crossed her arms. Which was rather funny.

Hermione slowly sat up. "Don't blame Ginny…" Hermione said looking over at Molly.

"I'm not. You where a problem before. But Harry made me believe in you again. But now Harry is gone from your side. You show your true colors." Molly said. Her glare changed from Dumbledore to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione tears filled her eyes.

"Molly…calm down." Dumbledore said slowly.

"You know exactly what I mean. You made Ginny love you. She was still weak from losing her bothers." Molly said her face turning red from the anger flowing threw her.

"What ever. She had come to me and I supported her. Then she said she had stronger feelings And I helped her understand them." Hermione said. Even though her voice was strong. Her face showed that she was tired.

"She had a good boyfriend. I knew that I shouldn't have brought you in to my home." Molly whispered.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She was about to start to yell when Dumbledore stepped in. "Molly! I will not let an adult come in to my school and harass a student. I well lead you to the door."

Hermione watched an enraged Dumbledore take a glaring Molly out of the hospital wing. Hermione broke down crying. She slumped down on her bed. And let the tears pour over her face and down on to the white lien sheets.

Madam Pomfry came out and clicked her tongue. She walked over to Hermione and gave her a white napkin. Hermione wiped her face and eyes.

"I told him to not bring Molly here. But what do I know? I'm just a medi-witch," Madam Pomfry fumed, under her breath. "How do you feel dear?" Pomfry's voice held fake kindness.

"I'm fine. Just a bit worn out." Hermione yawned.

"Well you get some rest. I'll be back to tend to your wounds." Hermione nodded. Her eyes closed before she had time to look herself over. And sleep took her into its clutches before she had time to wonder what wounds she had.

"Albus. Are you sure that you want to really do that?" asked McGonagall. She sat a cross from him. The fire from his hearth filled the room with a light red tint.

"Yes. Half of the students here were pulled in here before they ever took the course. I think it is for the best." Albus looked over at the aged women over his teacup.

"What well the other staff think?" She asked. In her voice was a little plea.

"They well have no say in this." a smile grew on Albus' face.

"Fine, I'll agree. But you will have to talk to Severus." Dumbledore's smile grew into a grin.

Hermione's eyes opened and looked around. She sat up and stretched. Her eyes looked around as her hands opened the curtains around the bed. The morning light fluttered around her. It landed on a yellow bottle by the foot of her bed catching her eye. She looked over at it and reached for the black scroll of parchment next to it. She picked it up and looked for any name. Nothing but a deep green seal that carried two snakes to make a 'S' rose vines covered them and their blood dropped into a cherry blossom. She broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. The sliver spidery writing read:

_Ms. Granger,_

_Make sure to rub this on the scars a fingertip should do. Do this for about a week until the scars disappear._

Hermione looked for a signature but there was none. She sighed and put the parchment onto her lap. It rolled itself and disappeared in to a black poof of smoke with a hiss. She gasped and looked down at her lap. There was no traced of it. She reached out and picked up the bottle. It was in a spiral shape it sorta looked like a unicorn horn it was small, about the size that would fit in her hand yet not have much come out the top or bottom of her grasp. She uncorked it and a light cherry smell filled her nose. She put a little on her finger it was light blue and had little pieces of cherry blossoms in it. She unbuttoned her nightshirt with her other hand. She could've cried. She could see many little scares that covered her chest. She pulled off the rest of the shirt and looked down at herself. She rubbed the bit she had on her finger on to a scar. It tingled. She did this to the rest of the scars.

Once finished she corked the bottle and put it back on the table. She stood and reached under the bad to grab her clothes. She pulled them out and sat them on the bed.

"Ms Granger?" asked a voice from the doorway. She squeaked and covered her chest her face turned as bright as a cherry's.

Snape was finally able to turn away. Hermione quickly pulled close the curtains. Snape cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for coming at a bad time I shall come back later." Snape wanted to get out of there and Hermione and her chest out of his mind.

"No. If you came to me then you must have something important to say," Hermione said. Snape heard the curtains open. He turned and saw her sit down on the bed facing him dressed in a red shirt, blue jeans, tight, and her outer school robes.

He wanted to walk to her but stopped himself. "I wanted to make sure you got your cream."

"Yes. Did you make it?" Hermione said lightly. She picked it up and stroked it.

Snape gulped and began to wonder if she notice that she was stroking the bottle. "Yes," he said firmly.

_Why am I suddenly so turned on? _Hermione wondered. She liked the way his eyes moved from the bottle to her face and back. A smirk came to her lips. "Thank you."

"Your welcome…" He said. _How did she know that smirks about the sexiest thing a woman could do? _ Snape thought. He cleared his throat again.

"What ever can I do to pay you back?" she said as she sat the bottle back on to the table. _What the hell am I doing?_ Her mind screamed. But it was like her body was in auto-drive. Her eyes locked with Snape's.

"It was nothing…I'm a teacher and I'm suppose to help students," (AN/ Heh…he said that in 'Peanuts And Purebloods' and look at where that went…) he said. For once he knew his cover was failing.

"Yes…" she said trailing off. "Come sit down." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

His mind screamed at him to just walk away. But the little voice in the back off his head wanted to see just what Hermione was intending to go. He walked to the empty bed infront of Hermione. He sat down but his leg muscles stayed tense, to be ready to run.

"How is it, in what way do you want to repay me?" asked Snape, his Slytherin side taking over and his natural want-to-know-everything side joined the search.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Hermione said truthfully. She slide off of the bed she was siting on and onto the floor. She laid her head on his knees and looked up at him. "Do you?" she asked in a fake innocent voice. Her hands crawled up from her sides to stroke his legs.

"Ms Granger…" Snape said warningly.

Hermione didn't answer but stood. Resolve plastered on her face. _All right let us see why male and female sex is so great that Ginny would…_ Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall near the door. Snape stood and walked to the door. Hermione looked surprised then saddened. She sat back down on her bed and sighed. Right then she had been ready to fuck a professor. She would have never even thought of doing that, let alone shagging Snape, if Ginny wouldn't've lied, then all most say she was straight.

Hermione sighed then looked over at Snape. He looked like he was deep in thought. "I'm sorry professor…I don't know what got into me," Hermione said, she began to play with the hem of her school robes.

Snape, startled, looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't taken the advances." He said, his head fell to look at the ground. Then he heard her silent sobbing. He wanted to go over there and comfort her but just then the door opened and the crying died.

"Ah, Severus. Just the man I wanted to see," said Dumbledore. He smiled and led Severus out of the room. Hermione watched them go wearily. She wiped her eyes and sighed. _Why was I so ready? And turned on?_ She thought she got up and walked out of the room. She walked in to the great hall and sat down, it was almost empty. Hermione eat a little toast and drank some pumpkin juice. She stood and walked the familiar route to the library.

She looked for the same book she had read earlier. She flipped through the book till she found the same page. She reread what she had read before again. She could've hit herself as she kept reading.

_This beast is only inside one out of a million first pureblood female children. It eats all of the lies the child tells and grows on them. But once the female hits puberty the beast will wait for the female to fall in love. Then it well mess around with the females brain until she finally gets herself into a huge lie. It will wait for the right time then it will eat the female host and finally break free. It will try to find the person that the host lied too, then kill them. All of this can be stopped if the female host would tell the person she betrayed the truth. _

Hermione snapped the book close and leaned back in the chair. She sighed and looked around. She got back up and looked around for another book.

"Why me?" asked Snape, he looked at the old man infront of him with a menacing look.

"Because you are the only male teacher that can keep a straight face when talking about the most…up front things." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded his head in agreement. "You well not be alone I will ask a head student to help you with the extra work."

"Fine I'll do it." Snape said, defeated. Dumbledore smiled and handed Snape a cup of tea.

Hermione sighed and put the book she was reading on to the table infront of her. She stood and put the book away. She walked up to her room and found a letter on her bed.

_Ms Granger,_

_Please come to my office as soon as you get this._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sighed and walked back out of her room and to The Head Masters office. The stone gargoyle was already open and waited for her to step onto the stone steps. As she did the steps spiraled upward.

She knocked on the door that presented itself. "Enter." came Dumbledore's voice. She did. Dumbledore was siting at his desk she sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Ms Granger, how are you?" asked Dumbledore. He handed her a little tray of sweets.

"Fine, you?" she asked nicely. She plucked a strawberry sugarless-sugar-puff off of the top. She popped it in her mouth.

"Just fine," said Dumbledore. He sat the tray down and picked up a lemon drop and dropped it into his mouth. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Um you wanted me to come down here," said Hermione slowly.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. He smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to be a teacher helper in a new class that well start once the Christmas break is over."

Hermione smiled, "What is it?" she asked.

"Sex ED"

TBC

Heh I know unexpected…But whatever.

Off to Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own…Don't make money…No infragment intended.

AN/ these next chapters were co written with me so be ready for a weird taste in your mouth -

**Cherry Blossoms  
****By Alan's Only AND _Arlena Biotch_  
Part 5**

"Sex ED," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Sex…E-ED?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore the glint in his eye sparkled.

"W-why?" Hermione stuttered. Her jaw was now shut.

"Because most of the students in this school were taken from the uggle school systum before they were taught anything. So I thought they should be taught _here_," said Dumbledore. Hermione didn't reply. "But only the second years to fifth years are going to be taught, and then next year it will only be the second years."

Hermione nodded. "Why are you asking me to help?" asked Hermione.

"Because this year they're will be about 120 students to _a_ class, so, the teacher well need help," Dumbledore said. He popped another lemondrop into his mouth. Once done, he continued, "I thought you were one of the most eligible head students to help."

"Alright. What days?" asked Hermione thinking that there are no more surprises heading her way.

"For two weeks ,after lunch every week day,an hour in the great hall," Dumbledore said.

"Why after lunch? I have a class then?" Hermione said.

"Because that is the only class that you don't need. And that period is the only one the Professor has off," Dumbledore said.

"Who I'm a going to help?" Hermione asked. She couldn't remember what teacher had the hour after lunch off.

"Well...the professor you are helping will be the only one that can handle this many students," Dumbledore said a smile spread on his face. Hermione nodded and waited for him to finish yet geting annoyed rather fast. " And he is the only teacher that can get this class finshed in the alotted time... Plus he already agreed-"

"Yes, and I don't care if he already agreed. Now, tell me who he is." Hermione said growing impatient. She didn't notice how that came out, until Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her, she covered her mouth and waited.

"You will be working with Professor Snape," Dumbledore finished. Hermione gasped. She excused herself and walked numbly out in to the corridor. She will have to sit through Snape, the man she was fully ready to fuck, talking about sex.

She walked up to her dorm where she saw Neville. All of Hermione's senses came back. But hatred was in an over abundance. Neville looked up at her. She walked up to him glaring ice spikes at him.

"Hermione, I can explain…" Neville said.

"Go ahead," Hermione said she sat down on a chair.

"Ginny...had come to me...with tears in her eyes. A-and I comforted her. I thought y-you and her had broken up," Neville said. His face showing fear.

"Did you ask?" asked Hermione. She crossed her arms.

"I didn't think I'd need to," Neville said his face falling.

"Did she…um…enjoy it?" asked Hermione; She looked over at the fire.

"She came back..." Nevilletrailled off,Hermione nodded and walked into her room. Tears had started to spill down her cheeks when she fell onto her bed. She soaked her pillow then turned it over.

Slowly she fell asleep.

The next couple of days went by uneventful.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes met a couple of presents. She smiled and pulled one on to her lap. It was from her aunt in the USA. She was a witch but mum didn't know. She sent Hermione a laptop that was spelled to work in even the most magic filled place. She sat it aside to play on it later. She picked up a book shaped one and read the card

_Pretty sure you don't own this one yet._

_F._

Said Professor Flickwick's messy writing. He and Hermione loved cats. Though a gnome killed Crookshanks over the summer.

She ripped the paper off it. The book had a multi-colored cat on the front. She flipped through the book it was full of paintings of cats. She sat it down next to her and opened another gift. It was a hand knitted hat of red and gold.

_Hermione,_

_Hope you like this. It's warm! Come down to the cabin later!_

_Your friend,_

_Hagird_

Hermione smiled and put the hat on her head and pulled the last present onto her lap. It was heavy and looked like two books. She picked up the note.

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_The notebook is for notes. Read through the other book and take notes. I want them by tomorrow._

_Potions Master,_

_Severus Snape_

She tore off the parchment wrapping wondering what kind of notes he wanted her to take.

"Sex Ed- For beginners" Hermione muttered, as she looked at the book, furious. "He's such an ass…" she threw the book across the room and it made a soft "thump" against the wall.

She sighed and got up. She walked in to the bathroom. Soon she walked out in sweats and a sweater. She had Hagird's hat on her head.

She headed down to the great hall and sat down in an open seat. Dumbledore had already started breakfast. She reached out and grabbed some toast.

"Did you get my gift?" squeaked Flickwick.

Hermione smiled and nodded then looked across the table to find Snape. "And yours." She said with a sneer.

Snape nodded. "Good Ms. Granger. I expect you to pay close attention to what is in that book then and I still do expect those notes by tomorrow, so I suggest you get to your rooms if you wish to have it done. Oh, and do make sure you read _all of it._"

"Of course, not like I was going to eat any more!" Hermione said sarcastically venom dripping from every word.

"Good, I will see you early tomorrow morning then, meet me _before_ the lunch bell rings." With that he stood and with a swish of his cloaks, walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione put a little hash browns on a fork and flicked it on the back of Snape's robes. Dumbledore had just turned his head in time to not see it, but as it stuck to the professors robes, a little smile appeared for a second, then was gone. Snape meanwhile had no recollection of the rogue hash browns attached to his robes and the few kids in the room were holding in fits of giggles while a 6th year Slytherin was looking like he might either laugh or tell the professor, but decided on neither and just sat there trying to eat his breakfast as a lopsided smirk was keeping his mirth to himself.

Just as Snape reached the doors a Hufflepuff 1st year catcalled.

Snape just kept walking storing in the back of his mind to punish Kyle Ingles both points wise and grade wise, since his potions skills _were_ lacking, as he was too interested in every girl, **in all the houses**, to notice his studies.(Co.AN: Yes, Kyle Ingles is a real person, and he's an asshole! That's why we have put the wrath of SS on the evil bastard. **_Muahahahaha! _**So yeah, back to the story at hand…)

'Stupid Ms Granger, thinking she can be sarcastic to me; one of the most sarcastic bastards in the school. She will pay…' He vowed. He opened the door to his office. He sat down behind his desk then a weird look crossed his face.

Oh yes, she well pay… he thought as he got back up to change.

TBC

AN/ Heh…I wouldn't want Snape's wrath…don't give me that look! Fine I confess I wouldn't mind…

Oh and my friend is the CO AN. She was the main author of _Challengers of the Darkness_

_(Co.AN) The names Arlena biotch, get it right! Heh, but 'tis okay, and it was your plot bunny that got the story started, I just used some tricks and tips from my brain to put it in story form, so don't let me take all the credit! Wait…what am I saying! God, I've gone mad! _**AHHHHHH!**_ Bah, I've lost it again, AO! HELP! cries in a corner, banging her head into her monitors screen _see the other story for where that came from…x.x

AN/ **_MY MONITOR! BACK OFF THE MONITOR! FUCK! DON'T BREAK THE DAMN THING! _**beats with keyboard about the head also see COTD for information…or just if you want to know WTF this crazy shit is about…


	6. part 6

Disclaimer: I'm not writing it! You well have to murder me!

**Cherry Blossoms  
****By Alan's Only & _Arlena Biotch  
_****Pairing- SS/HG  
****Rating-R  
Part 6  
**

Hermione had left dinner early with no sign of a certain dungeon master. She headed up to her dorm. She plopped down on her bed. The notebook poked her side. A smirk came to her lips. She will write all she knew about sex. And Snape will get what he asked for and eat it to.

Hermione walked down to the dungeon a bit before the lunch bell should ring. She knocked on the door and a loud 'Enter' was yelled. She opened the door right as the lunch bell rang.

"Lucky as usual Ms Granger." Snape said looking up at her.

Hermione held the notebook to her chest. She walked up to the desk and handed Snape the notebook. He took it and flipped it open. Hermione was about to leave but Snape's voice stopped her.

"Ah ah. Ms Granger sit down and wait." said Snape. Hermione sighed and sat down at one of the desks in the back, her feet on the desk.

Snape was looking a bit smug when he opened the notebook, but it was as if someone smeared it right off his face as he started to look in the notebook, and then he closed it with a snap and looked at the cover.

"What I, Hermione Granger, Know About Sex for the Sex Ed. Class." He murmured to himself and it was Hermione's turn to smirk as he re-opened the notebook and scanned through the full notebook. He nodded approvingly at some points, which quirked Hermione's interests.

'_A lot of it was just diagrams and notes, what the hell does he think he's nodding at!' _she thought angrily. She stood up again but there was a slight cough and she turned around to see Snape glaring at her from over the notebook.

"Sit back down Ms. Granger. If your hungry, I will have something brought down for you. Otherwise, sit back down…Now." He ordered and she sat, slouching, with her feet back up on the seat in front of her, glaring at the face that was retreating to look back at the notebook.

She leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. Soon she could feel the chair slowly fall back. She couldn't catch herself and fell back wards.

"Shit…Fuck…Ow…Fucker…" She groaned as she sat up and righted her chair, still muttering things about the "damn fucking chair that she should use to start her fires if she could" chair.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you? Has that book I gave you gone completely to your head?" Snape asked and Hermione gave her most piercing glares, as she muttered a "Fuck no…dickhead…"

"Excuse me Ms. Granger!" He looked quite flustered and Hermione just gave a snort and muttered;

"There's no excuse for you…" and sat back down in her chair as Snape finished going through her notebook. There was a sound of him moving as he walked infront of her, holding out the notebook. As soon as it was at arms reach, it disappeared into her robes.

"Very nice Ms. Granger, but I would have preferred it if you had read the book I got for you, for it might teach you a few things about the, ah, non-female anatomy. Don't you think?" he said at her quite pissed off looking face.

"No I don't, because I haven't read it you moron…" her being up all night writing had made her mood quite…sour.

"Ms Granger I think you should pull out what every crawled up your ass last night and died, because you are going straight for a detention." Snape said looking down at Hermione, a sneer plastered on his face.

She looked defiantly up at him and sneered back. "What? The widdle potions masta gonna give widdle ol me a detention? HA! I wouldn't care if you gave me a detention for the rest of the year you old BAT! I haven't said a lot of stuff in my years with you, and I've been good, but you just jumped on my _last _nerve buddy! I suggest you take your crotchety old bat body into you back rooms and gloat on the fact you have succeeded, _yet again _on being a complete and _utter _ass to all, and trust me, I do mean _all, _of your students, one way or the other, and I _am **not in the goddamn mood to DEAL with your SHIT right now! SO BUGGER THE FUCK OFF!" **_she yelled at a bit of a cowering Snape and proceeded to stride out of the dungeons, but a hand on her shoulder spun her around and Snape stood there, looking quite hurt, and her anger melted away.

"Is that truly how you fell, eh?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She flinched as the hurt in his voice and nodded slowly and muttered a short and positive "Yes…"

He nodded and turned around, back towards his desk and she heard a faint murmur of a "Good" from the retreating figure, and something in her brain stopped all connects with her mouth and her mouth went wild.

"You slimy old bat! 'Good'? That's all you can say? Geez, and here I though I had man problems! I know why you have nothing, its because you wont accept anything! And I'm sure as hell your mother probably shoved you into an orphanage to get you out of her hair since you wont get close too, nor even go by anyone of the same or opposite sex! Unless its students, and then you don't have much of a choice do you! You don't give a flying rats ass in the world what happens to you because you just either go cower in the corner, and you do it so well, or you get over tolerated and your sent to your room by Dumbledore! **_No wonder Voldemort allowed you into his circle! YOU'VE GOT A BLOODY HEART OF ICE, AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FLYING RATS ASS ABOUT ANYONE! I-N-C-L-U-D-I-N-G YOURSELF!" _**She let out a breath and struggled to get a hold of her breathing as she glared daggers at the back of his head.

Snape looked over his shoulder at her. "So? Why would you care if any thing like that ever did or will happen to this 'old bat'?" he asked. Never turning, just looking over his shoulder.

She stuttered for a minute and thought to herself '_Why do I care? I shouldn't, right? I mean, he is just an old batty ass on-looker who liked torture his students…Why would I care?' _She stopped trying to stutter and took a deep breath and let it out.

"I guess its because I pity you." She muttered. '_Yeah, I pity him…Right?'_

He scoffed and laughed over his shoulder at her and turned full around, his arms folded. "Uh huh, pity? You don't know the meaning of pity Hermione. Nor why would you waste your pity on me, the supposed 'slimy, ice hearted, old bat'? Hmm?" He questioned her, his smirk re-appearing on his face as she got flustered again.

"Erm, I uh…Why would you care why I care? I just do…I guess…" She muttered.

"There is never no reason for nothing (™ AN/ Mine! I call this!). You can't 'Just do' and have no reason behind it. I haven't asked for your care." said Snape, his right eyebrow slowly raising.

"Well fuck, I don't give a shit about you…I uh, just like pointing out flaws?" She mumbled faintly. '_I don't give a shit about him…and I never will…right?'_

"Well then you really wouldn't still be here would you?" Snape said smartly, tilting his head looking at her eyes.

Her eyes showed really big inner conflict…with herself. "Yeah, well, I've tried leaving twice, but you wouldn't let me." She muttered.

"Well the first time I told you to stay. And the second time you didn't have to stay. I just wanted an answer, It was your choice to stay and blow off some steam. Nothing is keeping you from leaving now…" He said, smirking.

She glared at the wall to her left, seeing as how she was faced that way and pinched her lips together, but not before a barely audible "So maybe I like your company…" escaped out of her mouth. It seemed as if the glare was directed at herself, where as her eyes were practically yin-yang with hatred against herself, and feelings about him, plus a bit of loathing, directed at both parties.

"Hmmm…" was all he said as many thoughts raced though his head. Any other student he would've already thrown out. He didn't want to throw this particular one out. The little voice wouldn't shut up. _You know you like her! Now take a Fucking Chance!_ It yelled over and over but he had been able to shut it up. He now wondered how right that little voice was.

Meanwhile, Hermione had taken up a game at looking pissed and glaring at the wall and also looking sympathetic and hurtful at the same time muttering to herself.

'**_Why don't you take a chance, I mean, how bad could it be? He is a bit cute…'_ **

'**_Ha! Him and you? Seen together? Wont happen in a million years, so stop dreaming…'_ **

'**_Ahh, shaddup. She can and will dream all she wants. Besides, who the hell asked you, Ms. I'm-Too-Pissed-At-The-World-To-Care.'_ **

'**_Ah fuck you Ms. Happy Pants.'_ **

'**_Will both of you shut the hell up and let ME and only me think for a minute about this please!'_ **

**She sighed and took a breath.  
**

'**_Okay girl, don't go nuts near Snape….'_ **

'**_Wait! GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE AND LET ME THINK ALONE!'_ **

"_But you really should call him that, he did call you Hermione a bit back…" _Her voice was a bit more cheerful than before and Snape looked quirked, but kept it to himself as the pissy look returned.

'Humph, now that I know I'm going nuts, I'm sure Snape does too…Damnit… this is not going well. Well, maybe I could give him a tiny chance…I hope I'm not fucking up my future!' She took a deep breath, cleared her face and turned around to see a very amused looking Snape looking at her.

_Now I know why her friends thought she was nuts. What was that at lest five different expressions in the last five minutes? _Snape thought to himself. The side of his lips lifted a bit.

"Um, I guess I like your company…Since Ron died, and Harry disappeared, I'm a bit lonely…" she sighed. "So, I'm a bit off my rocker, nowadays, who isn't? And…I guess," her voice dropped a few volume notches "Your… not that bad…" she looked at the floor and turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder and smiled something between agony of smiling and just for the joy of it all.

"Though, for your case, smile a bit more. Sneering creates wrinkles here." She pointed to her forehead and skipped out of the dungeons, the door slammed with a loud "Thud".

Snape shook his head and sat at his desk sighing.

"As I said before… Fucking nuts." He muttered.

TBC

AN/ Fuck you all! It is five o'clock in the fucking morning and I wanted to write no more!

Co.AN/ Aye, its too damn late…er, early…Whatever, my brain hurts too much. Yeech, Please, no flames, only CC or just plain reviews…Thanky people…and don't mind the other person…she's a bit cranky as we have no CD for our other story and we have shitty rap playing the background…So don't take the "Fuck you all!" to heart, k? Thanks peoples…yawns now… review and read!...or is it the other way around? Oi I've got to go to bed…bleh. G'Night. cuddles with monitor and yawns…then switches from monitor to comfy pillow… "Piiiiillllooooowwwww……"

AN/ Turn off the Fucking computer! snuggles up to keyboard and clonks out


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Ah oh my mum says I could get in to the mental hospital…YEAH! But before I go I'll say it…Don't own. Don't make money. No Infrag intended.

AN/ Sorry about the last chap I was rather crabby. Sorry… There are no real goddesses named Stephanie Marie, the goddess of emotion, or there is no Elizabeth Walker, the goddess of physical stuff…

**Cherry Blossoms  
****By Alan's Only & _Arlena Biotch  
_****Pairing-SS/HG  
Rating-R  
****Part 7   
**

By the time she had reached her bed a smile was glued to her face. She sat down on her bed and pulled out the cat book. She flipped through it. Then, bored, she threw the book down on to the ground. It clunked with the other book. _The house elves must've moved it_…she thought. She lead back then rolled on to her stomach and rolled so her head was over the side of the bed and looking at the two books.

She put her hands under her chin and looked down just studying the book that had made her furious. The front really didn't show anything. She pulled one hand out from under her and flipped the book over to read the back…

_So you are about to teach Sex ED. Eh? Well, this book will tell you all you need to know. You well have to get the other books for greater details but this book, as it's called, is for beginners. So read and enjoy._

"Well that was a shit load of help!" Hermione muttered under her breath sarcastically.

She rolled over and sat up. Her stomach growled. She sighed and looked up and the clock on her wall. 5 minutes till dinner. She got up and walked down to the great hall. She was the only one there for a while soon the teachers came and the students.

"Well! I can see that Ms Granger here is ready to eat!" said Dumbledore with a smile he sat down next to her. The rest of the table filled rather fast. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared. Hermione ate in silence, minding her own business.

Dumbledore gave cheer to all then deserts appeared. Hermione eat just a bit then headed up stairs. She sat down at her bed then on a second thought, got up and blew out the big torch lighting the room. She walked around lighting the little muggle candles around the room. Most of then had the gingery smell of her perfume. Others where lemon. She sat on her bed and lit the last candle by the head of her bed.

She sighed and laid down to go over the day's events that day.

_Maybe I can think with out the multi-personality disorder. _Hermione thought happily.

_Nope! _Two other voices chimed in.

_Fine…What do you guys think? _She asked herself she felt stupid but hey it kept her mind off of more pressing matters.

_How are we supposed to know? If you don't have a clue then we sure as hell don't! _said the stronger voice. Hermione figured it was her voice of reason.

_Maybe it was to soon after Ginn's death? _Hermione thought.

_Maybe it's because of that cootie thing Gin made you do! _Said a little voice. Hermione couldn't figure out what voice that was.

_Ya! _Agreed her voice of reason.

_Naw…Maybe I should wait about thinking about this; until I can think clear. _Hermione thought she had a mental image of a girl with shoulder length brown hair and steel eyes and a girl with short black hair, and brown eyes, a feather boa (a feathered Snake) around each of their shoulders nod in agreement.

Hermione sighed and promised herself that she would have to get that looked at. She rolled over and looked over the side of her bed. The 'beginners' book looked like it was calling her name. She sighed and got up she striped off her clothes and drew a bath for herself. After awhile she came back out in baggy PJs. She sat back down on her bed. Finally she gave into the two voices in her head and picked the book up off of the floor.

She put her back to the headboard and pulled the blanket over her knees, which she had pulled up to her chest. She sat the book on her knees and slowly opened the book, scared about what she was about to read.

She slowly closed the book, her eyes wide. All of the information was helpful but really fucking self-explanatory. (AN/ Pun intended!) She sighed and sat the book on the stand next to her. Her mind was racing with thoughts and none of them could hit the finish line. Finally she called off the race and with a flick of her wand the candles all blew out. She snuggled down into the bed and hoped for a good night's sleep.

The owners of the voices had a wicked smile on their faces.

Hermione appeared into a room siting in a big leather- high-backed chair. On her left and diagonal from her was the girl with short black hair in a Green velvet chair. Her dress had no sleeves and a high neckline and the black satin trailed to the floor.

To her diagonal to her right was the girl with the shoulder length brown hair. She was sitting in a very deep blue chair and was a wearing a leather and velvet dark blue dress that had an exceedingly low neckline and the arms widened as the sleeves went down her arms. Both were sitting in postures of very elegant and civilized people. (Co.AN/ HA! Civilized! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!) In between them were the two feathered boa's were lying by each other.

"Who are you people?" asked Hermione.

"Us! We are you inner most thoughts!" said the girl with the black hair. She finished with a little chuckle.

"Huh?" Hermione whispered.

"We're your thoughts, emotions and feelings. Both emotionally and physically. Get it?" Said the one with the shoulder length brown hair.

"So, you guys are in charge of…everything I do?" Hermione asked, a bit perplexed.

"Yes. We are goddesses. I'm Stephanie the goddess of emotions." Said the one with black hair.

"And I'm Elizabeth. The goddess of, well, _physical_ things…" she let out a small snicker and her boa glared at her.

"You two don't look much like goddesses." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey that's one of the looks!" said Stephanie.

Elizabeth laughed. "Careful Hermione, you could turn into a female Snape with that look. Oh, and don't call me Elizabeth. It's too formal. Call me Beth. Thank yeh."

Stephanie sighed. While Hermione looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean…ah…Stephanie?"

"Steph. And what _Beth_ is trying to say if you do things like another you start to look like them." Steph looking over at Hermione in pity.

Beth snorted. "Don't give her pity. She tried to say, _just because she likes Snape internally_, that it was _pity_. So I say she doesn't _deserve_ pity." She crossed her arms and glared at Hermione.

Hermione just looked a bit shocked and Steph piped up with another comment.

"All I was sayin was we don't want another person who ignores us! Or do you?" Steph asked looking over at Beth.

Beth shook her head. " No! Though being heard by _her_," She looked over at Hermione in disgust, "Is an insult to my nature!"

Hermione looked a bit shocked then pissed. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Your inner self, genius. That's her getting pissed you dolt." Beth said, shaking her head. She looked over to Steph and nodded at her. "Why are you getting pissed though? I'm getting pissed because she still won't believe us…" Beth sighed and returned to glaring at Hermione.

"Because she don't know a good thing even if it came up and bit her in the ass!" said Steph, she crossed her arms over her chest. Then Steph started to laugh.

Beth smirked. "Do you think we should have Damian bit her in the ass? He might help her understand it…besides; he can only talk if he's bitten her anyway. Hmm, I wonder if Demian would bite her as well…" (Co.AN/ Demian and Damian are brother snakes. Damian is Steph's and Demian is Beth's. Difference in spelling.)

"Not what I meant! And no, I don't want my Damian's mouth touching her ass!" said Steph sneering.

"Ha! Don't do that to much!" said Hermione pointing at Steph who just glared at her.

Beth nodded. "She has a point Steph. And I didn't mean for them to bite her ass. They could bite her anywhere and it would still work. Dork." She said, smiling a bit.

Steph turned her glare from Hermione to Beth and stuck out her tongue. "Anyway. I don't want Damian touching _her_!" Steph said.

"Geez, okay. I don't want to hear his big mouth anyway. At least Demian doesn't talk that much other than that chatter box over there…Yeech. But anyway! Back to the task at hand. We have to prove to Hermione that she likes Snape or we don't go back to my apartment up in the sky. And you can't go back to your fancy dancy house."

"I still say your welcome to come stay…" Steph muttered. Hermione's eyes were wide.

"And don't do that! You look a bush baby!" said Steph with a laugh then in a undertone said, "I hate those things…"

Beth laughed as Hermione's eyes dropped three sizes. "Its okay, she had a bit of a bad experience," she got up and walked over to Hermione, "I say the thing tried to befriend her and she rang its little neck." She stood up, smiled a bit of a toothy smile and walked back to her chair. "But hey, you can't choose what kinda creatures you're afraid of. Right Steph?"

Steph just glared. Hermione giggled. "Hey I still have the fucking scar!" Steph said crossing her arms across her chest. Steph 'Humped' as Hermione broke into laugher.

"At least I don't lie to myself!" Steph said.

Beth snickered "Oh really? What about that one boy in god _school? Remember_?" she snickered again and looked at Hermione, kind of sadly. "You have to wake up now, or you'll have no breakfast."

"Oh ya him…" Steph said a bit of drool dribbled down her chin.

Hermione awoke with a start. "What the hell was that?" Hermione whispered. Then looked at the clock. '_Beth_' was right. She got up and changed, heading down to breakfast.

When she arrived, everyone except Dumbledore and Flitwick were present, and never showed up so Snape had to actually go down to the kitchens and have the house elves bring up the food. During breakfast Hermione had closed her eyes seeing as that was really good breakfast, and when she opened her eyes she let out a yelp of surprise. Steph and Beth were sitting infront of her, eating casually and Dumbledore was back…as was Flitwick.

Dumbledore looked at the newly awakened Hermione and smiled.

"The reason Professor Flitwick and I were late is because we were testing these two ladies, seeing as how it is the middle of the year, and to great surprise, they ended up in your year," Beth and Steph winked Hermione, "And I would appreciate it if you showed them about after breakfast please. Ms. Stephanie is in Slytherin, so please show her to the dungeons, and unfortunately, Ms. Elizabeth, the hat was very concerned in placing you in a house for it was a bit of a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor. So, since it never made up its mind, until it does, you'll have a choice of either." Dumbledore smiled and Beth stopped mentally glaring at him for calling her Elizabeth when she had told him not to on previous accounts, many a time.

"However, once the Sorting Hat is done with its, um…sorting, you will have to go into that house." Beth nodded politely and smiled when Stephanie whispered something into her ear.

"At first I'd like to go into Gryffindor, seeing as I'm not as bad as my dear friend Steph Mr. Dumbledore sir." Beth smiled warmly and the 6th year Slytherin sitting across the table two spots from Hermione blinked and nearly fainted when he saw that Beth was looking at _him. _Beth just looked cutely at him and on Steph's side there was a bit of a smirk and Steph was trying to contain a fit of giggles.

"All right." said Dumbledore with a warm smile.

Steph looked around the table. "Not many people here…" She said.

"That's because it's still Christmas vacation silly. Erm, Dumbledore said so…" She laughed lightly and slouched from nearly giving herself away. Steph slightly bopped her on the back of the head and glared.

Snape let out a mild cough. "Ms. Stephanie, I'd like to see you after lunch to discuss your schedule."

Steph nodded and winked at Hermione. Beth giggled and Hermione snorted and stood. "Well, C'mon then. We don't have much time to go you around the school. I presume your things have already been delivered to your houses?"

"Ha, yes?" Beth stuttered, looking at Steph for support and Steph shrugged, then nodded to Hermione.

"Good. Now, lets go…" She strode out of the great hall in a huff, Steph and Beth following right after her. Once they got in the hall, Hermione rounded on them.

"First you appear in my head, then my dreams, and now I have to deal with you while I'm conscious! Just fucking great…" She muttered and started to walk towards the first hallway when Beth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it hun, we have your memories, and others' memories, so we already know the way around the school.

"Oh…" Hermione looked sheepish. "So, what do you want to do then?"

Beth grinned and walked down a staircase. "I wanna go get some dirt on Severus…" she snickered and continued down the stairs and Steph followed her, but they both looked back at Hermione.

"You coming or what?" Beth called up at her and Hermione looked skeptical at first then nodded and gingerly started down the stairs.

"Oh and don't worry we know all of the passwords as well." Steph said with a smile as she came to a stop in front of the potion's room's door. She waved her hand over the doorknob and it opened. "No finger prints!"

Beth nodded and pushed it the rest of the way open with her foot and proceeded to the back of the room where a huge bookcase stood. She muttered a word and the bookcase slide to the side. She looked back and smirked and walked into Snapes quarters.

TBC

Co.AN/ BWUHHAHAAHAH! Cliffy! Keehee hee… I'm so mean! Muah to the actual author for letting me write in it! Yayness!


	8. part 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But my bird dose! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Don't hit me! Fine we don't own…We make no Money and NO infragment intened…

**Cherry Blossoms  
****By Alan's Only AND_ Arlena Biotch_  
Pairing-SSHG  
Rateing-M  
****Part 8  
**

The girls walked and found themselves where they could either take a left or a right. Steph lead the way and took a right, grinning madly. As they walked into the room they noticed it was the bedroom. As they walked further into the room they looked around.

There was a fourposter bed of cherry-wood and its sheets and its comforter was of a black non-heavy velvet. His bedside table was of simple mahogany and had a candle stand that held 5 candle and Beth just looked at it and they lit up, illuminating the room to show a table and a dresser. Atop the dresser were…

"Photos!" Hermione rushed over to see a couple of few pictures. One was of a woman with long black hair a startling blue eyes in a crisp suit, with a light smile on her face. Another was of Snape, only younger and more healthier looking with a smile on his and was back to back with a boy with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Hermione's brow furrowed as she realized that boy was Lucius smiled, knowing at least he had one friend. She looked at his smiling face and realized that Steph and Beth were behind her, face nodding at the pictures.

"Woah, its kinda creepy to see him smile and kinda makes you think. Is he smiling or showing his teeth?" Beth murmured and Steph and Hermione broke into a fit of giggles.

"Well really both. That was after their first killing spree with Voldemort. And the one who took the picture was killed before it was magically printed." Steph said matter of factly.

Beth muttered something about how he looked better killing than he does now.

"Oh _really_ Ms. Walker? Have you ever killed anyone?" Snape said smoothly as he walked in and they all yelped and turned around. Beth was blushing at his comment .

"Maybe I-" She was cut off by a hand on her mouth by Steph.

"Of course she hasn't! Why would you ask that of a student?" Steph said quickly as Beth tried clawing off her hand and they quickly walked past Snape.

"We, uh, were just leaving professor! We only saw pictures, so good day!" Hermione said, rushing out of there with Beth and Steph at her heels.

As they collasped outside the front doors, breathing in the fresh air, Beth giggles and brought something from beneath her robes and cackled.

"What do you have, Beth?" Steph asked, suspciously and quirked a brow.

"Oh nothing…" Beth said and grinned.

"C'mon and tell us Beth!" Hermione asked, slightly excited.

Beth pulled out a pair of robes which was conceiling two things. The picture of him and Lucius and something that she grabbed off the bed on the way out. She grinned and pulled it out to reveal a soft plushie, about the length of her arm. Its shape was of a…

TBC

Co.AN/ I know, im mean, but I know if I continued it'd be **_way_** long of a chapter. So go to the next one if you wanna see, what Snapes plushie will be!

AN/ Stupid CoAN… I don't like short chapters…But what the hell.


	9. part 9

Disclaimer: Read the others…

**Cherry Blossoms  
****By Alan's Only AND _Arlena Biotch  
_Pairing-HGSS  
Rateing-M  
****Part 9  
**

...Beth brought out a black and silver unicorn. She grinned and snuggled into it.

"Its so soft…and smells of lemons and 'Old Spice'…Oooo, nice combo Snape…" Beth hugged the plushy tighter and grinned. "I couldn't help it, it looked so out of place in there. So I kidnapped it. Or, Uni-napped it. I'm going to name it…Hmm…" Beth got in deep though as both Steph and Hermione were sweat-dropping.

"Your so sad." Steph muttered.

"Seriously…" Hermione said.

"Am not…I just have a soft spot for Unicorns, bite me." Beth said, glowering with a smile on her face.

"But what if I dun wanna?" Steph asked, smirking.

"Yeah, we don't want to go near _there._" Said Hermione, grinning.

Beth threw a snowball at the both of them, the picture and Unicorn tucked safely into her robes as she ducked when Hermione lobbed one back. Steph just appeared behind Beth and dumped an armload of snow, dropping Beth to the ground in a daze.

Steph bent next to the now dazed Beth and pulled out the Unicorn. She got back up and ran, hugging it to her chest.

Beth leapt up and yelled something and the unicorn disappeared from Steph's arms and floated over to Beth's outstretched arms. Suddenly there was a whoosh and Hermione stood a few feet away, hugging the plushy and sticking her tongue out a Beth. Beth just grinned and high-fived Steph. Hermione looked stricken and realized their plot and threw the plushy at Beth, whom caught it and it disappeared into her robes once more.

"Make sure to keep her scent on it." Steph laughed as Hermione's face blushed a bright red. Beth nodded and pointed her stick that was in the shape of a wand and murmured something and she smiled.

"Nice scent there Hermione. Nice and ginger-lemony fresh." Beth cackled as Hermione's face got brighter and took off running after Beth, who was following Steph into the school, all of them laughing, not realizing the bright red eyes watching them from the corner of the forbidden forest.

Hermione had let Steph into the Gryffindor common room and had had a bed made of Beth next to hers. They were all laughing about a few things when a loud banging was heard on the portrait door. Beth got up and was still grinning, but that grin faded when she opened the door and a hand grasped her neck, pushing her into the room to reveal that Snape was looking quite pissed and still had a hold of Beth's neck, and had her "wand" in his hand.

"Where is it?" He growled at her.

She coughed and he released his hand enough for her to talk. "W-where's what?" she coughed.

"The picture! And the thing you nabbed from my bed. I want them back, and I want them back _now_." He growled at her.

She smiled crookedly her hands griping at his on her neck. "I've no idea…" she coughed as he gripped her neck tighter.

"Yes you do Ms. Walker. Now." He snarled.

Hermione walked up, reached into Beth's robes and held out the plushy and the picture. Snape with his other hand made them disappear into his robes and he sneered at Beth.

"Thank you Ms. Walker. I will be seeing all three of you in my office after dinner." He sneered and quickly let go of Beth's wheezing body and strode out of the room. Beth collapsed in a heap, her breathing coming in and out with gasps as she welcomed the fresh air into her poor lungs.

"Heh you got into a shit load of trouble!" Steph said with a laugh.

Beth coughed and got on her elbows and knees, wheezing and trying to clear her throat. "Yah, but at least I don't have to go see him after lunch. Which I might add is soon." She wheezed. Hermione looked at Steph sympathetically and Steph muttered a "_Fuck_ ". Beth laughed and stood shakily and rubbed the red line running under her throat and it disappeared.

"Yeesh, that boy has got some strong ass hands…" she muttered as she realized that that soon that she had said, lunch was in, was now. As the three girls walked into the Great Hall, Snape was already sitting and was talking to Dumbledore about something.

"…and Hagrid I think should keep a better eye on those thestrials. Just yesterday I swore I heard one outside the dungeons window." Snape was saying. He glanced up, smirked at their shocked expressions and continued talking to Dumbledore about the grounds.

All three girls let out the breath they'd been holding and Dumbledore summoned their food. Beth had the unfortunate misfortune to have to sit next to Snape, seeing as how the other two wouldn't go near him. Lunch ended pretty quickly and Beth and Hermione got up and patted Steph on the back.

"Good luck." Beth whispered into her ear.

"Hope to see you soon…and not in heaven." Hermione whispered in her other ear.

"Your going to see me there sooner or later, remember? Lets just hope its not soon…" Steph murmured to both of them, and watched them go quickly out the door. Snape nodded to her and walked towards the dungeons and Steph got up slowly and followed him down. They walked into his office and he sat behind his desk calmly and Steph took a seat in a chair nearby.

"So, your going to be taking potions. Of course, since you've no paperwork on your O.W.L.s, I'm going to have you take it now to see what your testing will be."

"Shouldn't Beth be here with me?" Steph asked quietly.

Snape thought for a second and nodded slowly. "Yes, she should, but Professor McGonagall will deal with that, since she is her head of house. Since I am your head of house, I deal with you personally." Snape said, smirking. Steph took a quiet gulp and watched as Snape handed her the papers and left a quill and ink nearby and returned to his desk. He sat and not bothering to tell her to start, started to grade papers.

Steph looked down at the stack of papers. She could have this done in a matter of second but decided against it. She'll have to do it the mortal way. She dipped the black feather into the ink and read the first question.

Beth and Hermione were finishing up dinner when they realized they have to go down _there_…with _him_…and Hermione ended up dragging a kicking Beth down.

"I don't wanna see that _old bat_! Lemme go! He's gonna _kill me_! I know it! He might have already killed _Stephanie _that stupid, old, _slimy_, **_grease ball_** of a-"

"You may come _in_ Ms. Walker, Ms, Granger." Snape said, glaring at them from the doorway and Beth immediately shut up.

"Since you returned my things, there's not much I can do but tell you how extremely wrong that was to invade someone's privacy. So, I will let you all go once Ms. Marie is done with her test…"

"Done!" Steph called and brought up the finished stack of papers, grinning. As they started to walk out and Snape turned around, Steph turned and called out:

"You know what! That was like wagging a finger at a burglar you old bat!" And she ran out, Beth and H

ermione running after her. Snape stood and absorbed what she said a scoffed.

"Children…"

TBC

Co.AN/ Wellllll, Damn me! I had to go soon, so I had to finish this up before my ride got back. Ahh well. It left you off and hangin! Buwhahahah!…well, actually it didn't, ahh well. Well, see ya! Im gonna go hunt down something to munch on…Got major ass munchies, see ya!

AN/ And I gotta Pack! I'm stuck with one of my friends for a … Um…4 days


	10. part 10

Disclaimer…Isn't ganna write it…Check the others.

**Cherry Blossoms**  
**By Alan's Only AND _Arlena Biotch_**  
**Paring-HGSS  
Rateing-M**  
**Part 10  
**

Hermione awoke to two firecrackers going off. She shot up and looked around her eyes wide. Steph and Beth both held two used firecracker cases.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" asked Hermione franticly. Steph looked over at her with a grin.

"Thought we'd wake you up." Said Steph.

"With a bang!" added Beth.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" fumed Hermione. She got up and went into the bathroom. Beth held back her giggles as Steph burst out in a fit of giggles.

After Steph was able to pick herself off the floor she walked over to the nightstand upon which sat something that caught her eye. She smirked as she picked up the 'beginners' book. She sat down on the bed and opened it to a random page then snapped it close.

"What?" asked Beth.

"Was not expecting that picture!" Steph said shaking her head.

"Oooo! What picture! Please? I wanna see!" Beth said excitedly.

"Oh, nothing Beth. Don't worry about it." Steph said with a smirk.

"When you say that, I worry." Beth said and zipped over to the side of the bed where she grabbed the book and flipped it open and squealed.

"Oh! _That _picture! Oh Granger!" Beth called and shoved the book in Hermione's face when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh dear god…I never saw that the last time I went through that book!" Hermione squeaked.

Beth and Steph raised a brow. "When you went through it, huh?"

"Errm, uh, just flipped through it…"

"Right."

"I just uh, scanned it…"

"Sure."

"I just skipped to certain part…Never read any of it…"

"Hermione, did you forget already? We were in your head when you read it. So don't deny it. Besides, it's not _that_ bad of a picture. Its just a position page…" Beth said like it was no big deal.

"If you ask me it looks a bit like Snape…" Steph said amusingly.

"But I don't think Snape would get into that position…" Beth said, pointing to something and showing it to Steph.

"You'd be amazed by some people…" Steph said, with a far away look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but **_that_** one?" Beth said, pointing to a different one to Hermione.

Hermione just blushed and Beth grinned at the mental picture that Hermione was trying to push out of her mind, which Beth kept firmly in there.

Hermione coughed. "Uh, I wouldn't know…"

"I'm sure you'd _love _to know though." Beth said grinning.

"Don't think such things, Hermione!" said Steph with a little smile.

"Seriously, I don't wanna know _your _fetishes." Beth stopped, looked at the book again and smirked, "No matter how interesting they may be…"

Hermione blushed fuchsia and grabbed the book and tossed it underneath her bed.

"If you don't mind…I've got to eat sometime ya know." Hermione muttered and stalked out of the room. Steph started to follow but Beth had other ideas. She grabbed the book from underneath the bed and took a muggle pen and circled a few things.

"Time for major embarrassment…" She murmured and wrote something stuff downs on a piece of paper and stuffed it in there like a bookmark. She grinned and followed Steph out the portrait hole; the book tucked lightly into a fold of her robe.

At breakfast everyone was talking excitedly about the New Year. Beth and Steph took their spot by Hermione who was eating, and trying to ignore them both when Snape walked through the doors and Steph nodded to Beth. Beth took the book out and folded it in some of Hermione's extra robes that were hanging and pushed them a bit in the walkway.

Snape walked by and looked at Hermione's robes and pushed them back when a book fell out of them, "catching" Beth and Steph's attention.

"Oh no! Snape has your book Hermione!" Beth was an utter nutcase inside her head, but outside she looked horrified.

Hermione's head snapped around right as Snape picked up the book, and saving Hermione the embarrassment, shielded the cover from anyone's view and opened up the book to where it was marked and read what was written. The corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes turned into molten pools of deep brown in amusement. He coughed slightly and Hermione slowly turned her head, Steph and Beth were already facing him, loving the look he had.

"So Ms. Granger, is that how you see it?" Snape asked calmly.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

Snape held out the paper with her writing on it and Hermione blushed the shade of apples looking at what Beth had "written".

Actually, it was a very quick pencil drawing, full of shadings and of Hermione and Snape, doing the one position Beth swore she didn't think Snape could do, but drew him doing it perfectly, with a note written at the bottom.

_My Dear Severus and Me, _

_For if my love ever comes true, _

_I pray that we do it like this first, to show my true love for him._

_Hermione Granger _

_Christmas of '07_

(Co.AN/ Putting a random date on there seeing as how I'm way to god damned lazy to put what date might it might actually be… So I just put what year she'd be if she was 17)

Hermione's face blanched. "I didn't write this…and I'm not that good of an…artist." Hermione sputtered. Though she in the picture looked a few years older, where Snape looked like he did in the picture they had found in his room.

"Hermione! I always knew you had the hottes for a teacher, I just didn't know which one…" Beth said, looking thoughtful, the corner of her mouth twitching with contained mirth.

Steph nodded. "As did I, as did I…"

Snape looked at the both of them, then at the rest of the table, whom was oblivious to the conversation.

"I see, may I see all three of you in my office after breakfast?" He smirked and walked down the table to sit next to Dumbledore.

Hermione turned and faced her plate while Beth had had enough and burst into fits of laughter, with Steph straight behind. Hermione whirled on them both.

"You did that, didn't you!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

Beth and Steph nodded, and covered their mouths with their hands to stop laughing as now they were getting looks.

"I'm sorry Hermione, its just, you put the picture in my head, and I just improvised with the little note at the bottom. You did think that same exact picture." Beth said, suddenly looking sorry.

"Well, yes…How did you know?" Hermione asked, forgiving her, but not the one still trying to contain her mirth.

"When you think of something, since we're apart of you, we think it as well. So, really, unless we're thinking by ourselves, we think what you think." Steph said kindly.

"Kinda creepy ain't it? Knowing that we know what you think, feel and just all about know everything about you?" Beth hummed the 'Twilight Zone' and wiggled her fingers in Hermione's face and got them both to laugh.

"Okay, I forgive you guys, though that was so embarrassing…" Hermione cuffed Beth lightly on the head. "And I know you did it cause you are the physical part of me, therefore, you have the ability to draw better than Steph. No offence Steph, but its true, right?"

"Unfortunately…" Muttered Steph. "But not by much!"

"Yeah, says the person who drew hair on her stick figures and thought it was a masterpiece and tried to sell it for a million dollars when you were in middle God school." Beth laughed and Steph glowered at her. Meanwhile the 6th year Slytherin that she had smiled at when she had arrived, over heard the "God School" part of the conversation. His eyes opened wide and he quickly passed by.

"So, do you think we should show up?" Steph asked, mildly.

"Na, he can wait. It's new year's! We should partay!" Beth said, grinning.

"Well really it's not the new year yet. And the longer we take the worst the consequences." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione? Remember when I said that I could read your thoughts?" Beth said amusingly.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I know that you just wanna see your precious Snape sooner rather than later."

Hermione blushed. "I do not…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's go, I want to get this done and over with!" Beth announces and stood. Steph an Hermione got up after her and followed her out and down into the dungeons where Snape awaited them.

TBC

Co.AN/ Heh, what will happen down in the dungeons? Hmm? What ever will they do when they find out that Snape has to leave for a bit, leaving them down in his dungeons? Uh oh…Muahahahaha! rubs hands together evily

AN/ Just shakes head


	11. part 11

Disclaimer: You can read, right? You really couldn't get this fair with out being able to… Read the other ones.

**Cherry Blossoms  
By Alan's Only AND_ Arlena Biotch  
_****Rating-M  
****Pairing-SSHG  
****Part 11**

Hermione slowly walked behind, the two goddesses-in human form, slowly dragging her feet.

"Hurry up!" Steph said as she looked back at Hermione. Beth looked back and a smirk came to her lips. As the three stopped infront of the potions room door Steph pushed Hermione in front of her and knocked on the door.

Instead of Snape yelling at them to enter, he opened the door and looked them over. Steph and Beth's face broke into a grin. He moved aside and motioned for them enter. They walked in and Steph looked back at Snape. She could tell he wasn't expecting them.

"In the back room there are used caldrons. Clean them. Don't use magic. I want to see my face." He said with a smirk.

"Why?" Hermione had to hold in a giggle and Steph just smiled.

Snape turned and walked out of the room. Beth smiled and walked to look at the caldrons then looked back at Steph and Hermione.

"My my... With old age does come forgetfulness… These are already clean!" Beth said putting her hands on her hips.

Steph walked over and hit her on the back. "He said no magic!" Steph said. Hermione looked at the caldrons in amazement.

"I didn't use magic! I sent one of those little cleaning pixies!" Beth said with a smile.

"Oh don't those things look like the muggle 'scrubbing bobbles.'" Steph said with a smile. Hermione looked back with a raised brow.

"Only their hands." Beth said moving away from the door. Steph followed her out of the room but they stopped and looked over at Hermione waiting for her to catch up. She looked over at them and ran to catch up. Beth smiled and walked into Snape's office. Hermione had a little idea about wear they were going.

"But what if he catches us?" Hermione whispered. Beth opened the door to Snape's chambers.

This time they took the other hallway than before. They walked into a living room. It had a huge fireplace with a leather couch by the wall and two black leather chairs in front of the fireplace. Beth looked back at Hermione. "He wont. He's with his weekly whore. He'll be gone for a while." Hermione looked dumb struck, Steph laughed and Beth smirked. "I'm kidding. He's gone to a Death Eater-thingy…"

"He hasn't had sex in what? …3 years?" asked Steph with a smile and plopped down on the couch. Hermione raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"I swear! But it's not from either of our doing!" Steph said.

"Yea we try and try but he don't listen to us." Beth said looking up from her inspection of the desk in the corner.

Hermione opened a door and gasped. When Steph and Beth looked over at the doorway no one was there. They looked at each other and walked into the room after her. Inside their eyes met walls upon walls of books. Hermione slowly walked around them trailing a hand on the spines. Beth smiled.

"This is his favorite room." Beth said and walked back into the living room.

"Wow I would've guessed that the bedroom would be…" Hermione whispered absently.

"Nope he likes the living room more than his room." Steph said looking at the books as well.

"My god…there are a lot of books…" Hermione muttered.

"Come on lets go back out into the living room. You can come back!" Steph said with a smile. She walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand. She pulled her out into the living room. Beth had started a fire.

Beth looked up from the fie and grinned, her face partially in the firelight, and not. She looked really spooky and said quietly. "Fire!"

Steph burst into fits of laughter, and Beth followed not long after. After a few minutes the laughing quieted to the occasional snicker and Beth wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Hermione, I just _had _too. It's one of those things that ya gotta..." she stopped and gasped. They all heard it. Footsteps…and they stopped right outside of the door.

**TBC  
**

CoAN/ Muahahaha! I get to end the chappy, and only's not here to stop me! Buawhahahaha! –coughs- Anyway. Hope you liked the ending…Who's at the door? Is it Snape? Or someone else? Find out next time on…!

-gets all anime-ish and does a thumbs up like Vash(Trigun for all you silly people)- Cherry Blossoms 12!

-bows and scoots away-


	12. part 12

**Cherry Blossoms  
****By Alan's Only & **_Arlena Biotch  
_**Rateing-M  
Pairing-SSHG  
Chapter 12  
**

They watched the door in horror as it slowly opened. Beth pointed her finger at it and it's slammed shut. There was a yelp and a loud curse.

"Ah shit…It's Snape…" Beth muttered. "I know that voicing curse anywhere. Though, luckily, he won't get through that for a bit. So, lets continue!" Beth grinned at the door at the doorknob started to rattle and went in search of Snape's "special" room.

"You are Fucking nuts, aren't you?" Hermione muttered as she followed the others.

Steph turned around and said "Yes and it's a bit scary sometimes!" Beth grinned and nodded.

"Yep, especially when it comes to me. Ask Steph about the time with the feathered boa…" Beth grinned wider when Steph facepalmed.

Beth squealed and pushed something on the wall. A door fame appeared and a small room was revealed. It had a desk of simple wood, with a dark finish. There was a candleholder and a bunch of papers. There were even more books lining the walls Beth rushed over to one side and let out a whoop of triumph, grabbed some of the books and shoved them into her robes. She scurried out and shoved Steph and Hermione to a corner and brought out a cape that was opaque.

"An invisibility cloak? What do we need…" Hermione whispered. Just then there was a loud bang of a door being thrown open and Beth immediately threw the cloak over them as Snape strode in. He looked pissed.

"All right…I know you're here some…" his face paled as he saw the hidden door open and rushed in. He sneaked back out, looking even paler.

"Great, so you've got those books…What do you plan to do with them?" He whispered.

"Blackmail baby. Blackmail." Beth scooted everyone over at Snape rushed at the corner. He slammed right into the wall. He cursed and rubbed his head.

"Awww, poor Snapey wapey. You hit you widdle head on da wawl." Hermione said, in her most childish voice, disguising her own.

"Yeah, poor little Snapey's gonna need stitches in his side when he finds out where these dairy's are going." Beth murmured all too softly. Snape's skin tried to go paler, but it looked like he had no blood to begin with. Suddenly his face colored (Finally!) and he looked pissed again. (Yay!)

"Who are you, and what do you want with my Journals!" He murmured deathly quiet.

"They're you diary's and like I said. _Blackmail_."

"I don't know you! Why would you want black mail on me!"

"Just cause I…Think your work ethics suck!"

"_WHAT!"_

Beth burst into a fit of laughter and she fell out of the cloak. (Oh no!) Snapes face blanched and Beth was still laughing…Until she realized she wasn't warm…but veeeery cold.

"Ah shit…" Beth looked up at Snape's face and grinned awkwardly. "Peace out, dude. I'm not getting _my _ass in detention." With that there was a loud hissing-crack and Beth was gone. Snape couldn't believe it. She had apparated…With his Journals…(Diaries!)

"Fuck she left us!" Hermione's voice resonated from the corner.

"Shh!" Steph hissed. Then with a popping-hiss an empty invisibility cloak fell to the ground.

"Ow! Fucking horse shit!" Beth scowled at the wall infront of her. Her ass had landed painfully. In which she promptly rubbed it and a group of 6th year Slytherins rubbed certain places at her. She took a pair of scissors and waved it in their region. They took off like a pack of deer away from a ravenous cheetah. Beth smirked and laughed at their backs.

"Fuck!" a yell came from the stairs. Steph came tumbling down the stairs on her butt. She was able to stop. Yet was unable to get up before Hermione also came tumbling down and hit her. They were sprawled out on the floor when Beth came to investigate.

Beth coughed and turned around from the sprawled limbs askew.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Beth turned around, her hands covering her eyes. She grinned and peeked through.

"So, having fun with the mortals, are we Steph?" she smiled and held out a hand for them.

"Do go fuck yourself!" Steph said sarcastically getting up with out Beth's out stretched hand. Hermione took her hand though.

Beth grinned and pulled Hermione all the way up until they're bodies were touching.

"So Hermione, you sure you like this Snape guy? I'd make your time a hell of a lot nicer…"she trailed off, leaving the thought lingering in the air.

"So you all choose to romp in the hall while still close enough to be caught?" Snape's voice sounded casual yet had a hint of anger. The three looked around for him yet the shadows hid him well. Then a yellow light appeared and Snape was illuminated, just leaning against the wall his wand held casually at his side.

Beth smiled at him as she spun around and dipped Hermione. Hermione giggled dispite herself and Beth's smile grew into a grin.

"So, Snapey-poo is back for round two? How quaint…" Her voice was smooth, with faint tracings of smugness and she reveled in Snapes anger, her own joy building.

"What? Snape can't take a blow below the belt? Aww, too bad. Its not like there's anything to hurt. Or is there? That little tattoo you let James do when you were 13…" Her smugness grew." Or that little thing right on your pelvis bone you'd never want _anyone ever_ to find? Oh trust me Snape, I know your secrets, your past. I know everything about you. So, I know what's running through your head at this moment riiiight now…Wanna know how?"

"Just like I know…" Steph said and giggled at the little jump Snape did as she touched his back, laying her head and whispered "We know your every feelings, Your every need, every _want_…" Steph whispered in his ear, making sure to breathe right in it.

"Kinda creepy isn't it?" Beth whispered to Hermione and she nodded furiously.

Snape was looking a bit…horrified. Though he regained his composure. "Well, you know of course, I'll have to give you all detentions and take points off. So...uh, I'll just have my journals back…" Snape muttered and Beth grinned at Hermione.

"No _you_ wont." Hermione said striding away from Beth. She looked up at Snape and gave him a kiss full on the lips. With a smile on all of their faces they quickly high tailed it out of there before Snape came back to his senses.

"Oh Hermione I didn't know you liked him that much!" Steph laughed as she fell onto Hermione's bed.

"You Bitches!" Hermione said enraged. She looked at them with a glare.

"Oh what you didn't like the lil' smooch?" Beth asked with a smirk as Hermione's cheeks flared red.

"I didn't…" Hermione muttered. Then her head snapped up and looked back up at them. "You!"

"US!" Steph and Beth said sarcastically.

Before Hermione could attack Beth gasped. "You need your sleep! You have a _long_ day a head of you!" Hermione looked questionably at her. "Your first day of Sex…" Hermione's eyes widened "ED" Beth finished. Hermione sighed and looked at the clock.

"Night, night!" Steph said happily. She walked out of the room. Beth waved as she left also. Hermione looked around her room then her eyes found the journals. She sighed and changed into her nightclothes. She wrapped the books in a white cloth. She laid them on her nightstand. A sigh passed her lips as she laid down to sleep.

"Get up my dear Hermione…" a voice from above, said. Hermione smiled and snuggled into her pillow more. She wasn't sure who the voice belonged to yet it was _very_ comforting. "Sweet child of mine…" It whispered again. These time the voice registered.

"Why the Fuck are you…" Hermione yelled yet trailed off. She had figured out it was Snape's voice yet it was Steph's caller she held in her hand. "You Bitch!" She screamed. Beth's laughs rang high, and clear through the cool morning air that came wafting in from the open window.

Hermione's face was red from anger as she looked over at Beth. "You two Bitches!"

"Hey! We had to stop you from returning those books!" Steph said her look matching Beth's as she tried to calm down.

"Yeah, exactly. We got lots'a plans for those babies. With them babies, we got soooo much planned for them lil'll bookie babies." She said in a fake British and Scottish accent. Steph looked at her weirdly and shook her head.

"Tisn't wha' your were gonin for, eh?" Steph asked her voice taking the British accent, her eyebrow raised.

"Yea, yea. But we just got'a do, what we were mean ta do." Beth said sarcastically, her voice with the new and improved accent.

"Lame ass…." Hermione muttered and got out of the bed with a yawn and a stretch. She left them and went into the bathroom.

Steph stared to laugh and grabbed the journals she unwrapped them and opened one. She laugh and read the page out loud. Her voice took a now boyish tone…

"October 31, 1978,

" It is Halloween and I'm sost'a meat James in the astronomy tower at midnight. Him and his friends told me there was a way for me to get into their group. So I'm off right now I'll tell ya about it soon!

"November 1, 1978

Those stupid fuck! They fucking tricked me! They locked in the tower with them and they use a muggle needle, which I don't have a bloody clue where it has been and use regular ink to tattoo me! They chained me some how to the wall and…" The paper looked like water droplet had been sprinkled onto it and soon Hermione, who had just began listening, will find out…

TBC

(Alan's Only) Sticks out tongue. ha I'm ganna leave it off!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note__

Well I highly doubt anyone who read this 4 years ago will still be waiting on the edge of their chair for an up date…I am sorry it took me so long to at lest write a 'tie up' chappy. No this story will not cont. And if you have been waiting I am very sorry…

Alan's Only


End file.
